


Secret Admirer

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Courting through Gifts, Fluff, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham lives alone with his dogs and doesn’t need anything else. When Hannibal Lecter first lays eyes on him, he decides to make it his mission to court Will through gifts and love letters before introducing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham lives alone with his dogs and doesn’t need anything else. When Hannibal Lecter first lays eyes on him, he decides to make it his mission to court Will through gifts and love letters before introducing himself.

The first letter came on a Tuesday, which Will would always remember because that was also the first time he blushed in ten years.

The letter was in the middle of his regular mail, nondescript and unnoticeable except that their was no name or address on it.

Will thought for a moment before he opened it anyway, and the words inside made him laugh.

Dear One,

You do not know me nor do I know you. I have seen you, your brilliant smiles that are saved for the pack of canines you have harbored, the determined little pout on your lips when you are unsure if you are welcome, the lonely frown when you are determined to be alone even in a room full of people. I see you in my dreams, beautiful and proud, you deserve your brilliance to be noticed.

I hope one day to be the one to worship you.

Yours, An Admirer

He stared at the note, unsure if it was in the right box but it had to be. It mentioned his dogs, didn’t it?

The next morning there was a rose in his mailbox with a note: you are a rose struggling to me seen in an secret garden. I see you.

Will put the rose in a glass by his bed. It was soon joined by several more flowers over the course of the week with love notes that had Will feeling warm and wanted.

The following week he woke to the sound of his doorbell and he shuffled to the door, his other dogs barking at his heels when he whistled. “Stay.”

When he opened the door and saw a delivery man holding a puppy he blinked. “Hello sir. Will Graham?”

Will nodded and took the small puppy in hand, about to ask when the delivery man handed him an envelope before leaving.

When took the little puppy inside, setting it down before opening the letter.

Will,

I have learned your name and it sings to me, begging to be used. William, resolute protector. It suits you, you protect those you love fiercely. I have seen you chase off wild animals to protect your pack, the fierce determination in your eyes as you growled hides a dark need within. I see you, Will. I only hope to get to know you.

Yours, An Admirer

Will hugged the puppy to him and laughed.

Over the next several weeks he was given gifts once a day everyday, getting increasingly closer and more determined.

Then one day nothing.

Will was despondent, wondering all day what he did wrong.

Until he woke up the next morning with a note on his pillow.

Will, Please call me. 772-555-2365

I am desperate to hear your voice say my name.

Your admirer Hannibal Lecter

Will called immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Will sat in the coffee shop, his leg twitching as he scanned the room wondering if even now Hannibal was watching him. He remembered the honeyed voice on the other end of the phone, his accented laugh when Will asked, “What took you so long to tell me your name?” 

“Fear, anticipation of rejection,” he confessed. 

Will hadn’t understood that at all really, why would he turn Hannibal away after all those wonderful letters? The gifts? No one had ever done something like this for him before, it was hard to imagine why he was worth the attention. 

He frowned down into his coffee, sighing. 

“Will.”

Will looked up into the strangely red eyes of Hannibal Lecter and asked, “Hannibal?”

Hannibal smiled, sitting down across from him and taking his hand without a beat. “Yes, I…,” his eyes drank in Will’s face, “…am very pleased to see you more closely.” 

Will blushed, “That’s, it’s so strange.”

Hannibal’s smile fell, “You did not like the gifts?” 

Will shook his head, squeezing his hand, “No, no, I did, I just…why would you even WANT to give me gifts? I’m nobody special, not really, I mean,” Will laughed, “I haven’t had a date in years, and I have nightmares and seven dogs, well eight now and…”

Hannibal kissed him, and much to Will’s surprise he didn’t pull him away only pulled closer even as he started to lose breath, sighing as they parted. 

“Nothing about you could make me want you any less, nothing at all.” 

Will smiled, licking his lips, “God, this is crazy.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek, “Nothing is crazy, some things are just more spontaneous than others,” he kissed Will again, “Some people are destined to meet even before they draw breath. I believe we are among those lucky few.”

Will blushed, “I….” 

He kissed Hannibal, no idea what to say to such a declaration and when there was a cleared throat interrupting them, both men turned to see an annoyed barista standing beside their table. 

“I get it, love is beautiful. blah, blah, blah. Just take it outside, geez.”

Hannibal said, “I believe we will…” he peered at the woman’s nametag, “…Penelope.”

He turned to Will with a smile, taking his hand as Will still seemed at a loss for words. “Shall we?”

Will nodded, letting out a long breath as they walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand towards what Will was starting to think may just be destiny after all.


End file.
